Soya et Loki
by lucy-volturi
Summary: Bien après New York, Loki se retrouve enfermé dans les Goeles du palais à Asgard, mais bientot une nouvelle venue fera renaitre des sentiments qu'il croyaient à jamais disparu. Première fiction


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toute cette fiction qui se nommera Soya et Loki est ma première fiction.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même avec les nombreuses fautes que je fais et ferai certainement suite à ma dysorthographie, je m'efforce de corrigé ces fautes mais il en restera toujours, c'est donc pour cela que votre aide et vos reviews seront les bienvenues

Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, seulement Soya et Lucy

Il y aura aussi beaucoup de référence faite à d'autre film et séries se qui est totalement volontaire.

Après se petit blabla qui ne sert a rien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPITRE 1 : TENTATIVE D'APPROCHE

Je m'appelle Loki, je suis le fils adoptif du roi Odin, je suis actuellement en prison pour avoir essayé de dominer midgard. Odin s'obstine à m'amener des compagnons de cellule, c'est pathétique ! Jusqu'à-ce qu'elle arrive :  
Rebelle, fougueuse et surtout aveuglés par la haine. Cette créature me fascinait plus que tout. Elle restait la, des journées entière sans bouger, à fixer le fond de sa j'ai décidé de commencer à lui parler.

Cette créature était une jeune femme à l âge tournant autour des 28 ans. D'une taille d'1m78 environs, elle avait de grande ailes noir et des plumes éparpillé un peu partout sur son corps, notamment à la tête est aux doigts si fin finissait par des griffes, noir et imposante, tel des pattes d'un corbeau. Elle avait des dents de chat et des yeux équivalent à ceux des serpents la pupille allongé et ses iris étaient d'un magnifique vert mousse, mais d'une agressivité peau blanche et collé aux os laissait croire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres, mais sa vivacité et sa ténacité trompait son physique. Grognant constamment, son souffle de buffle résonné dans la cellule et installé un silence de mort .Ses cheveux noir cachait son envie de vengeance et de destruction se voyait au premier coup d'œil.

Cela faisait 5 jours qu'elle était arrivé, et même sous les coups acharné des geôliers, elle ne présentait aucune marque de douleurs et aucune expression sur son visage un mot sortait de sa bouche, cela me fascinait.

"Tu vas parler, salle chienne!" cracha un garde qui n'en pouvait plus de son silence pesant.  
Il l'attrapa par la gorge, la souleva de terre en la secouant des deux mains. Elle le fixa de son regard de pierre sans dire un mot. Décourager, il lâcha prise et elle tomba à terre.

"Tu parleras devant le roi" dit-il en partant.

Soudain, un sourire mal veillant se détacha de son visage, le même sourire que moi lorsque je manigance un mauvais tour. Elle me plait de plus en plus cette fille

"Tu lui en veux également à se que je vois, pour quelle raison ?"Commençais-je à l'interroger  
Elle resta de pierre. Lorsqu'elle pose une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, je la regardai étonné. Elle les rouvrit et leva son haut de vêtement ; une lame de dague s était loger dans le haut de son ventre laissant place a des infections

" Tu l'as depuis longtemps?" demandais-je sans quitter sa blessure des yeux.

Du bout des griffes, elle attrapa fermement la lame et l'arracha d'un fis un pas en arrière, stupéfait qu'elle ne réagisse pas à la faveur de son action. Elle examina la lame puis la jeta à l autre bout de la cellule. Elle appuya sa main sur la blessure pour tenter d'arrêté le saignement. Tout ça sans rien dire ou même bouger les lèvres ou serrer les points.  
Décidément, elle me fascinait

"C...comment fait tu pour ne pas réagirai a la douleur?"Dis-je stupéfias.

Elle ne me regarda même pas, elle ne m'a jamais regardé.  
Quelque heure après, elle jouait avec une lame, se coupant parfois sans s'en rendre je la regardais constamment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus reviews ?


End file.
